Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night (song)
Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night (あゝオオサカdreamin' night) is the first track from the Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night album, performed by Dotsuitare Hompo. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on October 16, 2019. Track Info *Lyrics: R-shitei of Creepy Nuts *Composition/Arrangement: DJ Matsunaga of Creepy Nuts *Vocals: Dotsuitare Hompo Lyrics |-|English= ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Hello, folks ~It’s Dotsuitare Hompo~ It’s minus 4 degree, so cold, I just can't And whose fault is that? Yours, buddy! I have to deal with that artless dilettantism It does flow quite fluently but it doesn’t exactly drift me away Anyway, let me repaint you over with my style There’s no way one wouldn’t get stung by that, right? Though with half-baked rhymes that aren’t effective You’re just gonna return back to the start with dice in that hand I have nothing to say even if you struggle at this point Shall I offer the red spider lily to you? I’m Tragic Comedy, no.1 Time’s up! The curtain rises again I’ll kick that bad-mouthed ass of yours Hereafter, hope we get along well, laters~ ---(All)--- Behold, the restless city The spotlight is shining upon us tonight Feel free to entrust yourselves to us, ladies & gentlemen I like how this is going, so hold me tight Ah, Osaka dreamin’ night You’re hard to please but we can work with that This is Naniwa's style ---(Sasara Nurude)--- We’re hearing that so much, so rough ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- Yo! You better grit that teeth of yours ---(Rei Amayado)--- Complaining scums are all guilty as sin ---(All)--- Dotsuitare Hompo in the building! ---(Rei Amayado)--- Everything freezes under the blazing sun Even the ski slope melts upon us With my art of coaxes I'm carefully selecting cards in my hand Another little mouse is cornered I'll make the blood rain, call me rainmaker I'll make money and tears rain, call me rainmaker Come under my umbrella You have to find the shelter to get out of the rain Naked baby, I'll make you my slave instantly… It's only your fault for getting tricked Let them neither live nor die, that’s how it works Teacher, comedian, doctor, lawyer Those who are being looked up to as pros are all swindlers I am MC, they also call me the MasterMind ---(All)--- Behold, the restless city The spotlight is shining upon us tonight Feel free to entrust yourselves to us, ladies & gentlemen I like how this is going, so hold me tight Ah, Osaka dreamin’ night You’re hard to please but we can work with that This is Naniwa's style ---(Sasara Nurude)--- We’re hearing that so much, so rough ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- Yo! You better grit that teeth of yours ---(Rei Amayado)--- Complaining scums are all guilty as sin ---(All)--- Dotsuitare Hompo in the building! ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- Ah, m-me? OK, uh… what do I do? Ah, I’m Rosho Tsutsujimori… I can’t think of the next word… Ah, this is bad… what now? Aah, crap, I’m sorry, what to do? ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Hey! Teacher, WISDOM, may I speak? ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- No, it’s my turn, don’t butt in! ---(Sasara Nurude)--- What, your stage fright? Don’t mind it~ It’ll be one down if we pair up together right! ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Can’t be helped, wait, that’s a poor pun A zero point for your awful cheap joke ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Don’t mind it, don’t mind it, come again with that spirit ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- No, stop treating me like a kid ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Here we go! Blackboard, shoe cupboard, chalk, slipper ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- …Chokehold the bullies? ---(Sasara Nurude)--- Oh, is it suffering? Won’t you surrender? ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- Then what about whip of love sometimes? Double slap in the face? ---(Sasara Nurude)--- That won’t do! ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- I won’t show mercy once I have the mic in hand I shall educate until you change in one night of terror Haters worst than human and lower than animals I’ll shape you into top breeders! ---(All)--- Behold, the restless city The spotlight is shining upon us tonight Feel free to entrust yourselves to us, ladies & gentlemen I like how this is going, so hold me tight Ah, Osaka dreamin’ night You’re hard to please but we can work with that This is Naniwa's style ---(Sasara Nurude)--- We’re hearing that so much, so rough ---(Rosho Tsutsujimori)--- Yo! You better grit that teeth of yours ---(Rei Amayado)--- Complaining scums are all guilty as sin ---(All)--- Dotsuitare Hompo in the building! |-|Kanji= はいど〜も〜 どついたれ本舗で〜す さっむい温度計　マイナス4度です えっ誰のせい？っておんどれやおんどれ ポット出 素人芸に刺すトドメ 立て板に水　さらさらと流れるが 流される気はさらさらない むしろ俺色に真っさらに塗るで 刺さらん奴はおらんやろ？いうて フリも出汁も効いてへんライムじゃ 振り出しに戻るその手のダイス 今更ジタバタしても知らんがな 手向けたろか？彼岸花 I’m a Tragic Comedy, no.1 待ったなし　今日も幕が開いたら 口の悪そなお尻にお仕置き中 以後お見知りおきをよろしゅうほなね〜 ほら　うごめく大都会 今宵も揺らめく　スポットライト ゆだねてみいやその身を ladies & gentlemen すっきゃねんって hold me tight あゝオオサカ dreamin’ night ｢やかましいぐらいがちょうどええわ｣ これがナニワのスタイリー ｢よ〜く言われまっせめっさシブい｣ ｢yo!食いしばれ奥歯と犬歯｣ ｢文句垂れるカスはみんなギルティー｣ DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building 炎天下すら凍らす　ゲレンデすら溶かす 手練手管の数　厳選する手札 袋のネズミちゃんがまた 降らす血の雨 call me rainmaker 涙と金 call me rainmaker 差し出す傘　ほら いつでも雨宿れ、裸のbabyあわや奴隷… でも騙されたのは貴方のせい 生かさず殺さずしつける 教師漫才師医師弁護士 師と仰がれし者、皆ペテン師 俺はMC　人呼んでMasterMind ほら　うごめく大都会 今宵も揺らめく　スポットライト ゆだねてみいやその身を ladies & gentlemen すっきゃねんって hold me tight あゝオオサカ dreamin’ night ｢やかましいぐらいがちょうどええわ｣ これがナニワのスタイリー ｢よ〜く言われまっせめっさシブい｣ ｢yo!食いしばれ奥歯と犬歯｣ ｢文句垂れるカスはみんなギルティー｣ DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building あ？お、俺？オケ、ええーと、どうしょ あー、お、俺は盧笙…躑躅森… 続きの文字が出てこおへん… あ、ヤバイ…どうしょ…ああぁ… ｢へい！ティーチャーWISDOM 一言良いっすか？｣ いや、俺の番や割り込みすな！ ｢何？あがり症？気にすんな 俺らが組めば一丁あがりっしょ！｣ しょーもな、いや駄洒落やん ここに来ての…駄洒落…赤点 ｢かまへんかまへんその調子でカマゲン｣ いや、ガキの使いやらあらへんで… ｢いくぞ！黒板、下駄箱、チョーク、スリッパ｣ …いじめっ子達にチョークすりパー？ ｢おぉ苦しいか？まだ降伏しない？｣ じゃあ、時に愛の鞭、往復ビンタ？ マイク握れば容赦はしない 教育し直す恐怖の一夜 人間以下動物未満のヘイター しつけるトップブリーダー！！！ ほら　うごめく大都会 今宵も揺らめく　スポットライト ゆだねてみいやその身を ladies & gentlemen すっきゃねんって hold me tight あゝオオサカ dreamin’ night ｢やかましいぐらいがちょうどええわ｣ これがナニワのスタイリー ｢よ〜く言われまっせめっさシブい｣ ｢yo!食いしばれ奥歯と犬歯｣ ｢文句垂れるカスはみんなギルティー｣ DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building |-|Romaji= hai do~mo~ dotsuitare honpo desu sammui ondokei mainasu yondo desu e dare no sei? tte ondore ya ondore potto de shiroutogei ni sasu todome tateita ni mizu sarasara to nagareru ga nagasareru ki wa sarasara nai mushiro ore iro ni massara ni nurude sasaran yatsu wa oranyaro? iu te furi mo dashi mo kiite hen raimu ja furidashi ni modoru sono te no daisu imasara jitabata shitemo shiran ga na tamuketaro ka? higanbana I’m a Tragic Comedy, no.1 matta nashi kyou mo maku ga aitara kuchi no waruso na oshiri ni oshioki chuu igo omishiri oki wo yoroshuu hona ne~ hora ugomeku daitokai koyoi mo yurameku supottoraito yudanete mi iya sono mi wo ladies & gentlemen sukkyanen tte hold me tight aa oosaka dreamin’ night “yakamashii gurai ga choudo eewa” kore ga naniwa no sutairii “yooku iwaremasse messa shibui” “yo! kuishibare okuba to kenshi” “monku tareru kasu wa minna girutii” DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building entenka sura koorasu gerende sura tokasu teren tekuda no kazu gensen suru tefuda fukuro no nezumi-chan ga mata furasu chi no ame call me rainmaker namida to kane call me rainmaker sashidasu kasa hora itsudemo ame yadore, hadaka no baby awaya dorei… demo damasareta no wa anata no sei ikasazu korosazu shi tsukeru kyoushi manzaishi ishi bengoshi shi to aogare shi mono, mina petenshi ore wa MC hito yonde MasterMind hora ugomeku daitokai koyoi mo yurameku supottoraito yudanete mi iya sono mi wo ladies & gentlemen sukkyanen tte hold me tight aa oosaka dreamin’ night “yakamashii gurai ga choudo eewa” kore ga naniwa no sutairii “yooku iwaremasse messa shibii” “yo! kuishibare okuba to kenshi” “monku tareru kasu wa minna girutii” DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building Ah, o-ore? OK, e-etto… doushiyo Ah, ore wa Rosho… Tsutsujimori… Tsudzuki no moji ga detekohen… Ah, yabai, doushiyo, aah… yabai gomen doushiyoo! Teacher, WISDOM, hitokoto iissuka? Iya, ore no ban ya warikomi suna! Nani? Agarishou? Kini sunna Orera ga kumeba icchou agarissho! Shoumona, iya dajare yan Koko ni kite no dajare, akaten kamahen sono choushi de kamagen Iya, gaki no tsukai arahen de omae Kokuban, getabako, chooku, surippa Ijimekko-tachi ni choku-surippaa? kurushii ka? Mada koufuku shinai? Ja, toki ni ai no muchi, oufukubinta? akan! Maiku nigireba yousha wa shinai Kyouikushi naosu kyoufuku no hitoya Ningen ika doubutsu miman no heitaa Shitsukeru toppu buriidaa!!! Hora ugomeku daitokai Koyoi mo yurameku spotlight Yudanetemii ya sono mi wo ladies & gentlemen Sukkyanentte hold me tight Aa Oosaka dreamin’ night Yakamashii gurai ga choudo ee wa Kore ga naniwa no sutairii Yo~ku iwaremasse messa shibui Yo! Kuishibare okuba to kenshi Monku tareru kasu wa minna girutii DOTSUITARE HOMPO in the building Trivia *The minus 4° cold temperature is a mock for cold jokes. *In hanakotoba, red spider lily means a final goodbye/death/reincarnation. *Naniwa is a former name of Osaka. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dotsuitare Hompo